Always
by touchofthefingertips
Summary: A lazy afternoon causes tension between the two boys regarding their fears of the future.


Though I would like to, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters or affiliates.

* * *

><p><em>Let me hold you, touch you, feel you,<em>

_**Always**_

Blaine smiled as his boyfriend wandered through his massive closet, in search of the perfect jacket or sweater or something of the sort, Blaine wasn't exactly sure.  
>"We're just going to the mall, Kurt, you already look amazing in what you have on." They were in a bit of a hurry to get to the amazing sale that was supposed to be happening today and today only. He stood up and walked behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. He slowly pulled them back towards Kurt's bed and kissed him softly.<p>

Kurt smiled into the kiss before leaning back, "Once I find my cardigan we can go." He went to stand up but was only pulled closer to Blaine's chest. Blaine nuzzled his face in the crook between Kurt's shoulder and neck and shook his head.

"Don't want to go. Let's just stay here, and do this." Blaine kissed his boyfriend's cheek and Kurt smiled. Blaine then noticed an envelope lying unopened on the bedside table. He recognized the familiar crest that meant it was a university letter; he had a few at home that he had excitedly ripped apart. "What's that for?"

"It's, it's just nothing, okay?" Kurt said, pulling them closer together.

"Come on, let's look at it." Blaine smiled encouragingly. He didn't want to base his future school around his boyfriend, especially since he had already gotten into his top choice university, but he knew that if he got into Kurt's preferred school he would go in a heartbeat.

"I don't want to, Blaine. Just drop it." Blaine must have looked hurt because Kurt's expression softened, if only slightly. "I really don't want to get into it right now. I don't want to have to think about the possibility of us being apart next year."

"I know, Kurt, I know. But it is a possibility and we have to accept that we're going to have to work really hard at this if we are forced to maintain a long distance relationship."

"Blaine, stop! I don't want to hear it." Kurt pulled out of their embrace and had his perfected bitch expression that stated the conversation was over. Apparently Blaine had become immune to that look though because he opened his mouth to speak before promptly being cut off. "No. No, Blaine. This is not up for discussion." Kurt pulled completely away from his boyfriend and tried to avoid his eyes as he stormed out of the room angrily, slamming the door behind him. He stood in the hallway outside of his bedroom for a moment before leaning against the wall, because he couldn't exactly leave seeing as they were at his house. Kurt breathed deeply while fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

Both boys were a bit worried, they had been arguing more often lately, but this was the first time either of them had stomped away and plainly refused to talk about it.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair in frustration. Knowing Kurt, he thought it best to give him a few minutes to calm down before he went after him. He took a few breaths and counted to one hundred before standing up from the bed and hurrying to the door. Before he could reach the handle, it swung open and Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"Hi." Blaine said, trying to ease the tension that was thick in the air. Kurt sprang forward and into his boyfriend's arms, wrapping his own around Blaine's neck and into his hair. Their lips moved quickly against each other's, before slowly opening. Blaine slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, furiously attempting to find a way to get closer. Their arms tightened around each other, but they pulled apart finally to look into each other's eyes.

"Hi." Kurt said, apology on his tongue, but Blaine wouldn't have it. He cut him off by pressing their lips back together before the I'm Sorry could be let out. In a vaguely softer and slower manner, they pushed themselves towards the bed, unzipping Blaine's sweatshirt in the process. The both pulled back to yank their shirts over their heads, gazing hungrily at each other. They moved lower on the bed until Kurt was lying across his boyfriend's chest, planting small kisses across his jaw line. Blaine smiled contently to himself as he felt the lips move down his neck and back up to his own. Their mouths moved together hard and fast, tongues darting out to find each other on frequent occasion. After a while, neither could have known how long, Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's ear.

"I got into NYU. That's where I am planning to go." Blaine exhaled quickly, causing his boyfriend to search his face. Finally, a grin spread across Blaine's face.

"So did I." Blaine laughed, before leaning up to kiss the surprise and excitement off Kurt's face. They kissed unhurriedly and passionately for a few moments before breaking apart. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, arms wrapped around each other without the intention of letting go anytime soon. They both wore broad smiles as Blaine's arms tightened around his boyfriend's waist. The two boys closed their eyes comfortably as Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. Their trip to the mall forgotten, they continued to lie there, soaking up and enjoying each other's company. They had all the time in the world.

_Kiss you, taste you, all night,  
><em>_**Always**_


End file.
